<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Us | Hedric Fanfiction by velvetblues808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791877">Just Us | Hedric Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetblues808/pseuds/velvetblues808'>velvetblues808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Bisexual, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Breakup, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cheating, Cigarettes, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Entanglement, Evil Draco Malfoy, Evil Plans, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Love, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hedric, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Jealousy, Knives, M/M, Robert Pattinson - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sabotage, Sad, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slytherin, Smoking, Smut, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen love, Top Cedric Diggory, Triwizard Tournament, Underage Smoking, Violence, aesthetic, affair, blowjob, cedric diggory - Freeform, cedric diggory x harry potter - Freeform, cedric x harry - Freeform, draco - Freeform, expelled, gay plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetblues808/pseuds/velvetblues808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the two boys needed each other. although, evny could never ruin their love</p><p>also this includes smut ❤️</p><p>completed</p><p>this story is also on Wattpad, my user is v_lovergurlll</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry's POV<br/>
*While his train ride back to Hogwarts, he zones out and his thoughts wander*</p><p>  Ah, my fifth year. After the Triwizard Tournament, me and Cedric have been a bit more closer since then. During the summer after my fourth year, we kept exchanging letters to each other. A letter from him was all I ever looked forward to. But now, it's a new beginning for us</p><p>  My train of thought stops there since I had a sudden urge to use the bathroom. I stood up and when Ron asked where I was going I replied, "to the bathroom" I leave and walk, seeing everyone chatter and some playing around. </p><p>  Once I left the bathroom after using it, I was walking back to my seat while I seem to see Cedric in the distance talking to his friends. I could tell it was him just by his side profile, and my walking pace started to be quicker and quicker as I waved and yelled, "Cedric!" with an open smile. He turned and, it was him. He stopped talking his friends and walked towards me</p><p>  With a smile on his face, we get closer to each other. "Potter!" he scans the way I looked, "I missed you so much!" as he finished his sentence I felt weird for a moment. "I missed you too, I can't believe it's your last year already" I frowned, looking down. "Hey, don't be like that, we still have this year to bond with each other!" As Cedric tried to cheer me up. </p><p>  I don't know it's just something about him, his jawline, his eyes, his soft hair, god dammit get it over with yourself Potter!</p><p>  "You alright?" Cedric asked, then I was quick to realize I've been staring at him too much. "Y-Yeah I'm good... I'll see you around" I quickly left right after that. Even once I left I could feel him smiling behind me</p><p>  I'm such an idiot, why do I keep thinking about him. I only ever thought of him as a friend until these thoughts came up all of a sudden. Get your mind out of the gutter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Cedric's POV</p>
<p>Once the Triwizard Tournament was over I quickly befriended Harry Potter. And during the summer after that, we wrote to each other almost every day. Talking about ourselves and who we are as people. And I loved reading his letters, they always made me smile. </p>
<p>But here's the thing, whenever I talk to Harry I just feel a different way. A feeling I've never felt before, I don't know if that's good or bad but I've been just aching to be with him recently.</p>
<p>"Hey Ced! What's good?" One of my good friends approached me with a handshake, "Nothing much just stayed at home, what about you?" I replied. "Well, ive been traveling a lot with my muffle family. Who knew there were hotter people in other places" I laughed a bit, "Dean, all you ever talk about is how every girl is attractive" "alright alright, fair enough" he surrendered. As Dean finished what he said, from a faint distance I heard a young boy say my name, "Cedric!"</p>
<p>is that..? no way</p>
<p>I quickly turned and, it was him, running and waving at me. "Hey Dean, nice talk but I have to go" Dean nodded and I walked to Harry. "Potter!" I quickly scanned his body, god he's beautiful. "I've missed you so much!" I said out of pure happiness, "I missed you too, I can't believe it's your last year already" Harry frowned, looking down on me. I tried to cheer him up "Hey, don't be like that, we still have this year to bond with each other!" He looked up on me and just kept staring at me. </p>
<p>For a few seconds it was just quiet, just the two of us looking at each other. But I don't mind to admit that it was cute seeing him like this, oh god am I blushing? I need to break his silence before it gets too awkward</p>
<p>"You alright?" I guess that made him stop zoning out.  "Y-Yeah I'm good... I'll see you around" Harry said out of nervousness then quickly left right after that. </p>
<p>I could sense he was just nervous to talk to me, how cute. A smile grew on me as he was marching back to his seat. Why am I thinking like this. I mean, I'm sure he just thinks of me as a friend. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry's POV</p>
<p>During the beginning of school, I would hang with Ron and Hermione. But usually would hang with Cedric also, we also got along during quidditch games too. But it'd be kind of rough during games cause other teammates would call me out on zoning out too much. I just keep looking at Cedric like he's candy. </p>
<p>Not to mention, he's someone that understands me whenever I try to talk to him. He understands the way I feel. But speaking on behalf of last time, I feel weird whenever I'm with Cedric. I was convinced that I'm straight but when I'm with him he just makes me feel, happy, in a way. And when I'm not with him my heart just keeps aching for him, his presence, his voice. I would hate a life without, him</p>
<p>after school</p>
<p>"Hey Harry, do you think there will ever be a spell created or a potion that'll make us live forever?" Cedric asked, "don't be silly, I highly doubt it" "okay okay but I'm just saying" as I was reading my book I caught him looking at me, "what's with the look?" I asked "n-nothing" he protested. With a smirk I said, "got a crush on me diggory~?" I could see him turn red and cover his face, "shut up Harry" he said as I laughed at him. I know it's a joke, but what if he actually liked me?</p>
<p>11:36 pm</p>
<p>hm another night, thinking about him. These thoughts are becoming awfully common, did someone put a spell on me? Probably not but, maybe I'm bi. I've been so in love with him, yeah, in love. I'm not scared to admit it anymore, I'm in love with him. And he's all I ever thought about day and night, I don't care I love him so much even from the day we met. I've been in so much denial and I just have to be sincere with myself for once and for all. I love Cedric Diggory</p>
<p>Next day</p>
<p>While I was walking to see Cedric during lunch, someone gave me a note,</p>
<p>"meet me at the prefects bathroom"<br/>- Cedric</p>
<p>I put the paper in my pocket and walked there, and there he was. I walked to him, "Cedric.. why are we here" I asked. "Oh well, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk. Just the usual but just us" he said, closing the door. I could hear him let out a sigh, "okay listen, I've been just feeling weird whenever we hung out. I don't know it's so confusing to me" he said. I was in pure shock as he said that, mostly because i felt the exact same way.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, you probably think I'm weird now. I just couldn't stop thinking about this and I just had to let you know-" I budged in, "no.. it's fine Cedric" I looked down, "I've been feeling that way as well" i paused a bit and looked at him while he looked at me, "I used to think I was straight, but you're just a whole different story Cedric.." As I finished that sentence, we were both closer to each other. Now our lips were just inches away from each other until they, touched.</p>
<p>We kissed for a couple seconds and it just felt, right. I ended the kiss, and looked a him. With his charming smile, I don't know how to feel but I didn't expect it. Everything felt so weird I had to go to process everything, "I-I have to go" and there I was running away from him, "Harry!" Cedric yelled. But there was no turning back, im sorry...</p>
<p>- Cedric's POV</p>
<p>Once we kissed, he left. I tried going after him but he escaped. What did I do wrong? Did he not want it, shit! Why do I always fuck up..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry's POV</p>
<p>I was in bed thinking about the situation, everything just felt so fast that I can't believe it happened. Why did I just run away like that, he probably thinks I don't like him anymore. Fuck! I still love him..</p>
<p>His eyes started to tear up, he sat up and started sobbing quietly so no one would hear him. While crying and wiping the tears Harry had a thought in his head, "why am I like this"</p>
<p>The next few days, Harry suddenly disappeared and just hung with Ron and Hermione. Cedric tried finding him but the boy was no where to be found.</p>
<p>- Cedric's POV</p>
<p>Everywhere I looked, there was no trace of Harry. For fucks sake why did I have to kiss him! He probably didn't want it! I just want to see him again, even if he hates my guts. Next day it was just the same, without him. I was walking to class to do some homework there and there I saw Harry, my pace started going faster and the more I saw him the faster my heart pounded.</p>
<p>"Harry.." I tapped on his shoulder, Harry turned around. Looking quite nervous, I grabbed his arm and walked to a place we could talk in private. I let him go once we entered a bathroom, "what is it?" Harry asked, "why did you run away, I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks! Avoiding me won't do anything Potter, it'll just make you feel worse-" as I could continue, Harry budged in "Okay okay geez. I only did it out of pure nervousness, I didn't know what to do, I've never really been in a relationship and I haven't really experienced something like this. I'm sorry if you felt upset with me, but I really do love you Cedric.." Tears started to swell and come out of Harry's eyes as he was looking down on me. I felt bad and hugged him, I could feel him hug back. Even though we have a huge height difference it felt so nice hugging him. I let go of the hug and wipe his tears, </p>
<p>"i love you too Harry"</p>
<p>"— be my boyfriend.. please?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yes Cedric"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: AAAAHHHHHHHH just know this ain't the end y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Cedric's POV</p>
<p>It was winter break, I offered Harry to stay with me for the rest of the break so he wouldn't feel alone at Hogwarts anymore while everyone was at home.</p>
<p>We arrived at my place, my dad had to travel somewhere for this winter break so it's just me and Harry.</p>
<p>"We're here" I established. I glanced at Harry and he looked a bit confused, "Where's Amos?" He asked "oh, he had to travel for work so it's just us for the rest of this break until we go back to school" once I said that I saw Harry smile, god he's such a cutie when he smiles. I kissed him on the forehead then grabbed his luggage and lead him to my bedroom.</p>
<p>Just as we entered my room I gently placed the luggage on the floor. "I'm sorry I only have one bed, but I'll let you sleep on my bed and I'll just sleep on the floor" Harry held onto my arm, "is there something you want?" I asked, "m-maybe we should sleep together.. plus it's cold outside so the two of us close together with keep the both of us warm" I grinned a bit and cupped his cheek, "you're so adorable when you're like that" I could see Harry starting to turn a bright red as I said that "but of course, we can sleep together" I answered. </p>
<p>I started to strip and Harry seemed a bit shocked, I noticed him taking a glimpse of my upper body. "Like what you see?" I teased, "Well you're the one taking your shirt off, why are you even doing that!" Harry was quick to say, I smirked a bit, "to change silly, I've been in these clothes for a while it's about time I change into something comfortable" I continued to remove my clothes and just let him look. Once I got to my boxers I walked over to him, getting closer to him and whispered in his ear, "you're hard aren't you" Harry pushed me and I started laughing horrendously, "Shut it Cedric" he said and marched away from the room. "Love you Harry!" </p>
<p>I finish putting on my clothes and got downstairs where he was sitting on the couch, reading a book. I walked to the kitchen to get a quick drink, "want anything Harry?" I asked "pumpkin juice would be nice" he replied. I quickly got him a glass and passed it to him, "thanks" I sat next to him and looked around the room. </p>
<p>As time went by, it quickly turned to night. The first time I get to sleep with Harry, wait, no, not in that way you pervert.<br/>Harry came out of the bathroom and layed down on the bed with me. It wasn't too long until we started cuddling, but we were both facing each other. Seeing Harry asleep was the most greatest thing my eyes could've laid upon, I quickly kissed him on the forehead as he continued to sleep. "Goodnight Potter"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six (s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Cedric's POV</p><p>I woke up to my arms wrapped around him, and the sun rising as well. Hearing him breathe was also the most calming thing to listen to. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower.</p><p>Once I was done and fresh out of the shower Harry was awake, "Goodmorning Harry" he looked at me and looked pleased to be here. Exactly when I was drying off my hair I could feel him hugging me from behind. And if I told you that I wasn't blushing hard I don't even know how I'd feel.</p><p>- Harry's POV</p><p>I had the sudden urge to hug him, so I did so. Feeling his warmth is the only thing that could keep me happy. "I want it to stay like this forever, I won't ever let go of you Cedric" at the time I said that he turned around and our lips brushed together. Feeling his soft and delicate lips against mine</p><p>The kiss slowly faded away and he ruffled my hair, "want breakfast?" He suggested, "sure"  we got down stairs and Cedric started cooking some eggs. </p><p>While he was doing that I was just finishing some homework during break, "they assigned you homework during break?" Cedric asked "Yeah, been slacking a bit in Mr Snape's class" I replied back. "You really shouldn't be slacking, jobs care about your academic work" he sounded like such a dad, "okay keep talking but your eggs over there are starting to burn" he looked over and freaked out a bit.</p><p>He eventually served me my food and I stopped my homework to eat for a bit. Whilst I was eating my food Cedric was sitting right in front of me and sometimes I'd just take a look at him from time to time. I finished and put my plate in the sink</p><p>I grabbed my book and left the house, "I'll be at the tree outside of the house!" I yelled and exited. I sat down against the tree, writing and memorizing spells to pass the exam after break. After 47 minutes, Cedric came to join me. He sat down right next to me and it was just the two of us</p><p>"I'll miss you once you leave" I sulked in despair saying that sentence, "Harry.. dont say that, we still have time to talk still. I'll write to you every day, I'll even get you those muggle devices" he replied "you mean phones" I suggested, "yeah those, I'll do my best to make it work out for the both of us" he held my right hand, my fingers sunk into this hand as I seemed to look more happier.</p><p>smut ahead ;)</p><p>night, 10:38 pm</p><p>I got dressed up ready for bed but it seemed like a warmer night so I decided to just keep my shirt off. I was laying down one the bed and I heard music start to play, Cedric came in the room dancing. I grinned a bit, "Come dance with me Harry!" He suggested "you're silly" he gave a hand and we started to slow dance.</p><p>possibility by lykke li starts playing</p><p>We just slow dance for the remainder of the night. Two boys in love, and alone in 1 house. "I'll love you forever Harry" Cedrics head leaned against me for a bit. I looked over to him and kissed him once again, once we started kissing it got more intense. Kissing turned into making out and Cedric pushed me to the bed, "Ced.. I'm ready" He smirked and he started to kiss me more. From my cheek, to my neck, and I could feel myself sinking amongst the bed.</p><p> Cedric removed his blouse while I sat down waiting for him, god he looked so hot shirtless. He pinned me to the bed and all I could feel is him giving me love marks against my neck/chest. Suddenly, I heard him removing his pants, to his underwear. He yanked my pants off of me, and as he was about to put it in he said, "let me know if anything hurts okay?" I nodded</p><p>And I could slowly feel his cock sinking into me. Once it was all in I arched my back and let out a loud moan, I got nervous and covered my mouth out of pure embarrassment but Cedric was quick to pin my wrists above my head. "I wanna hear all of it, don't be shy Potter" he purred</p><p>His pace got faster and faster and I couldn't resist but to desperately moan. He went deep in which hit my g spot and jolted out of pleasure while Cedric rolled his eyes. "God dammit Potter, you're unbelievably tight it feels so good" he groans. But his deep voice was just turning me on even more.</p><p>Whilst he kept going my legs felt numb, it felt as if I was going to cum. I never knew there was a side of him that was so lustful, but I wanted every single bit of it. "Fuck Harry I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum" he whispered in my ear. Just when he got to a unbelievably fast pace he held onto my hand and we bother climaxed</p><p>During the time that I was panting and lacking energy, Cedric pulled out and put a blanket on me. He kissed my forehead as we fell asleep shortly after that</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll never forget the time I lost my virginity to him"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: AHHH I WAS LOOKING FOWARD TO THIS CHAPTER!! hopefully you guys enjoyed it :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Cedric's POV</p>
<p>7:23 am</p>
<p>I woke up to empty arms and a faint noise of water running in the bathroom. So I was quick to assume that Harry has woken up already and is taking a shower.</p>
<p>I turned to my right and saw his glasses placed on the dresser. I grinned a bit and tried them on, "wow, Harry has horrible eye sight" immediately when I said that the man himself came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Well that was mean" he said under his breath whilst he was picking clothes from his closet, a grey sweater and joggers.</p>
<p>It was my turn to take a bath so I went to the bathroom, strip, and let the water run among my body. Few minutes passed by and I finished taking a shower. I left the bathroom and picked out a yellow flannel, a white t-shirt, and some quite baggy jeans. </p>
<p>Went downstairs and there was Harry, smoking a cigarette on my porch. Gazing at the toxic smoke he exhaled, I opened the door and leaned against the wall just to be there for some company. "Cig?" Harry offered holding a pack of cigarettes with his left hand, and his book with his right.</p>
<p>"No thanks I don't smoke" he was quick to put down the box, "Since when did you smoke?" I asked "I usually do it during school breaks since we aren't allowed to smoke. I just do it from time to time to clear off my mind for a bit." I looked at him, then looked at the sun, it was mid-day.</p>
<p>"Hey, want to walk around for a bit? Not that many people live here but me and my dad although, there are so many things to explore here" I suggested to him. He dropped his cigarette and stomped on it then there we were, walking around.</p>
<p>We got to what seemed to be a forest. At some times we would stumbled upon an owl and such. But what seemed to be forever eventually turned to night, "Hey we should really head back home" I said to Harry. I grabbed his hand and we both retraced our steps for us to return back to my home.</p>
<p>And there we were, eating toast together cause a ran out of food in the pantry. But it was okay because at least I still get to be with him, "Cedric" Harry said. I looked up at him, "what are you gonna do once you're done with Hogwarts?" He asked, "Hmm well I'm planning to study as as alchemist" Harry nodded.</p>
<p>I finished my food and kissed Harry on the cheek, "Im sleeping early" I said as I was walking up the stairs, "Goodnight" Harry raised his voice</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight (s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Draco's POV</p><p>Ever since Diggory start talking to Potter it pissed me off. I wanted Potter all to myself. Although he doesn't know about the fact I took an interest in him, Diggory was no way fit for him. He's 2 years older for god's sake! I have to find a way for them to separate.</p><p>- Harry's POV</p><p>There was two more days of winter break left and we'd all be back in school again. Two more quarters of school and I'd stop seeing Cedric often anymore. It was sad to think about but you had to face the truth eventually. I love him so much that even a day without him meant suffering.</p><p>While I was thinking about that thought, Cedric quickly snapped me out of it. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, "whatever you're thinking about" I replied, smiling<br/>(a/n: sorry I just had to put a sweater weather reference there sidjdjdj ifykyk)</p><p>"I'm so glad I met you Harry. Ever since I laid eyes on you it just seemed to be so unreal , I wouldn't ever want anyone else but you" Cedric said in a flirtatious manner. Honestly, it did flatter me a lot, oh god am I blushing? </p><p>Cedric chuckled, "you're blushing again~" I was quick to cover my face cause I was really embarrassed, "well it's you're f-fault you said that!!" I stuttered. All I could hear back was laughing from him still.</p><p>Shortly after the laughter was gone and my eyes felt heavier the more I looked at him, "goodnight Cedric"<br/>"goodnight"</p><p>I opened my eyes and I seemed to be tied up, only seeing Cedric badly beaten up and Draco above him in a place where everything was black which only showed the two of them. Tears came rushing down on Cedric's face, "Please Draco, don't do this!" cried Cedric. Draco walked closer to him and put a knife to his throat "You're dead Diggory!" Then proceeded to glide his knife over Cedric's skin. Blood spewing out of him and becoming deceased shortly after, "CEDRIC NO!! Let go of me draco, please.." I weeped, resisting to try get out of the rope tied around me. Draco scoffed, "he's dead Potter, you can't do anything about it if I let you go now"</p><p>in a distant noise I heard someone saying my name, "Harry.. Harry... Harry.. Harry!" I opened my eyes and saw Cedric by my side. And I quickly bursted into tears, "Harry.. why are you crying? Was it a bad dream? What happened" Cedric said concerned, "you died in my dream.. you were beat up and your throat was slit by Draco while I was tied up and I just couldn't do anything..." as I continued sobbing. Cedric hugged me and tried to cheer me up, he wiped away my tears.</p><p>"It was just a dream Harry, I'm still here okay?" I stopped crying and wiped my tears. He kissed my forehead and my head leaned on his chest, I loved his feel. "I just want you to be happy, cause you deserve to be"</p><p>8:25 pm</p><p>"Harry!" Cedric called from his room, "Change your clothes, we're going to a restaurant tonight" as he finished his sentence I entered the room and there he was, dressed in a red velvet blazer, a white button up under, black bottoms, and lastly some fancy shoes. His hair was groomed but a little messy which looked good on him. He left to give me some privacy to change.I didn't have much so I simply put on a white long sleeve button up, black bottoms, and some formal shoes and I left the room to the living room where he was waiting for me. He quickly stood up and we left then rode in his black car.</p><p>All I could see were streetlights and muggles walking on the sidewalk. I looked to the left of me and there was his side profile, god I can't get enough of him. We eventually arrived at our destination and we both walked in, "reservation for..?" The waiter asked, "Cedric Diggory sir" he then lead us to an empty table with two seats next to each other.</p><p>The waiter handed us menus, I grabbed mine and read some. "Harry.. what's ravioli?" Cedric asked in confusion, "Hm I'm not sure" I replied back. Although the steak did sound a bit nice. Soon after the waiter arrived and asked for our orders, "I'll have the ravioli please" Cedric said, "I'll also have the steak" I added, "Oh and a bottle of wine for the both of us please" Cedric budged in and the waiter left after taking our order. "Thank you Cedric for bringing me here, I don't even know how to repay you" I expressed my gratitude to him, he smiled "It's no big deal, really." </p><p>Surprisingly, the food came in earlier than I expected. And the food was quite good as well, "Hm ravioli actually isn't that bad, here Harry try some" Cedric was holding a fork with ravioli on it and I was quick to devour it. It tasted quite nice actually, it was a bit chewy with the taste of tomatos and meat, "that's really good" I said with the smile. We were quick to finish our meals and we started to drink a bit of wine.</p><p>smut warning ❤️</p><p>While he continued to talk, an idea sparked in my mind and I smirked. I placed my hand on his thigh and slowly went closer and closer to his crotch. Cedric quickly caught on to this and went up closer to me, "I know what you're doing Harry" he whispered, "what do you mean" trying to sound oblivious, "keep that up and I'm going to fuck you up once we get back home" he threatened, but that honestly gave me more influence to continue this. He drank the rest of his wine from his glass, this was his fourth drink already and I could see him getting drunk by the minute. I continued to feel him up under the table and he was incredibly hard, it was cute seeing him biting back the moans.</p><p>It quickly turned to 11 pm and we drove back home. Once we stepped a foot in the house he grabbed my arm and lead me to the bedroom then threw me into the bed and proceeded pinned me there, I never knew he was this aggressive. "You got me so hard while we were there, do you know how difficult it was for me to control myself there? I'm literally going to mess you up for that Harry" he growled. </p><p>He started to make out with me, but more aggressive. He bit my lip mid way kissing and it  honestly turned me on. He stopped and started to take off his belt and pants, while I unbuttoned my shirt but still kept it on. I went on my knees and proceeded to remove his Calvin Klein boxer and there was his fully erect cock, "I wanna feel you." I started to suck on the tip and went all in on it. As I was going slow, Cedric became impatient and moved my head deeper and faster, "Oh fuck Harry!" Cedric groaned. This soon made me moan as he was fucking my throat, I looked up at him and he looked like he was enjoying himself so I just let him continue this. As he was moving my head he eventually climaxed in my mouth and I swallowed it. </p><p>I layed down on the bed and was about to take off my pants until Cedric was quick to stop me, "I'll do it" he insisted. He unbuckled my belt and removed my pants and boxers, revealing myself with only my white long sleeve button up on. After he removed my clothes he unbutton his white button up as well, "I'm not going easy on you this time Harry" and right when he said that he went straight in with no warning. I jolted and arched my back, moaning  from the pleasure. </p><p>As he kept going he left kissed my neck, leaving love bites on me once again. But that's not it, he also went up to my ear and proceeded to moan in it, "Fuck Harry you make me so damn hard with that tight hole of yours" he said in breathy tone. His thrusts started to become sloppier and sloppier, while he kept moaning into my left ear. My fingers ran through his soft hair.</p><p>"F-Fuck I'm so close cum!" He muttered, I was at my reaching point as well.  "You don't know how much I wanted this Harry, to fuck you so rough and seeing you this way, shit!" Again, I've never seen Cedric in this state but I loved it so much. We eventually climaxed together, Cedric pulled out and our lips brushed together. "I love you so much" he mumbled under his breath, Cedric layed beside me and we cuddled while we were both naked. Both of our energy was drained and we quickly fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: hope you guys appreciated the long chapter lol :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry's POV</p>
<p>Me, Ron, and Hermione were all in a room together taking the train back to Hogwarts. "So Harry, how was it like staying the break and Cedric's?" Ron asked while eating a chocolate frog. "Oh um, it was nice, his dad was on a work trip so it was just us but I enjoyed his company" I replied a bit late, still feeling hungover from the night before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Ron's rat creeped up on Hermione's shoulder. Causing her to flinch, "Scabbers no!"  Ron exclaimed, "Forget about Scabbers, Ron keep your rodents to yourself!" Hermione huffed. I laughed a bit as Ron tried to catch Scabbers. Suddenly, I pay my attention to the window and saw Draco walking past our room. What was weird was that while he was walking, he kept eye contact on me, what's he all about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Draco left, Cedric was there once and entered in our room, "Hey guys" he greeted taking the seat next to me. "Hey Cedric" Ron said in an unpleasant tone, still under his seat searching for the rat, "What's up with him?" Cedric asked, "Scabbers ran away" I replied and he nodded his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I went up a bit closer to his ear, "how are you holding up from yesterday?" I asked. "I'm still hungover from it, I have a horrible headache" he replied. I grinned a bit, "that's what you get for drinking too much" I added, "Hey! You drank too don't forget that" Cedric raised his voice and both Ron and Hermione turned their heads to us. "You're so loud" I huffed, "I'm sorry geez" he apologized</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, we all arrived back at Hogwarts. Walking back to our rooms and unpacking some of our things. As I was putting my clothes in places, everyone except for Ron was looking at me, giving me a judge-mental stare but I ignored it and continued folding my clothes. U-Uhm Harry" Neville confronted me, I turned around, "is it true you're dating Cedric Diggory?" He asked. Everyone in the room was quiet and I was in shock cause I had a feeling if I admitted to it they would make fun of me. Ron quickly budged him, "yeah he is, do you have a problem with it" Ron defended me, after that Neville backed off and the energy in the room was awkward but I shrugged it off.<br/>(a/n: okay but I love Ron, he's def a proud ally cause of Harry and I love him for it)</p>
<p>time skip</p>
<p>It was 10 pm and I was about to sleep. But right when I was about to close my eyes I heard a loud thud, I put my glasses back on and check my window. It was an owl, with a note. I quickly open the window, take the note and let go of the owl for it to fly away.  I opened the note and it read,</p>
<p>"Meet me at the Prefects bathroom in 10 minutes, use your invisibility cloak this is important <br/>                                   xoxo, ced ♡"</p>
<p>I grabbed my invisibility cloak and left my room to go to the Prefects. Once I arrive, there he was in his full glory. "Cedric, what happened" I asked, concerned about him. He walked closer to me and hugged me, I was confused but wrapped my arms around. "I'm okay Harry, I just wanted to see you" he laughed, "y'know we can get in trouble because of you" I warned him, "not if we hide in your invisibility cloak" I shaked my head smiling, looking down. "How's the studying for N.E.W.T.S?" I asked, "I've been really busy, with studying and quidditch" he replied, I placed my hand on his cheek cupping it, "hey, I think you're going to pass it" I encouraged him and he smiled at me. "You're so cute" I blushed and smiled a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For 2 hours we just kept talking and playing around. This made up for the weeks we haven't talked to each other, we were both so caught up in our school life that we barely kept in touch. I'm happy he's just there, him just being in my presence was what made me truly happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: ushsnsjsjwkw it's 3 AM and my mind is so active rn bro. Also, just wrote down the full on plot for the rest of the chapters so I'm actually prepared this time. Maybe, it'll quicken the amount of chapters I post lol. I know I don't get that much views but I really enjoy writing these and they're mostly for me. But if this becomes popular in the future I'm happy and grateful you guys enjoy it as much as I do &lt;3 signing off :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry's POV</p>
<p>After that night, we continued to not talk to each other since we were still pretty busy, Especially Cedric. But today was the final quidditch game and Cedric was playing. So, naturally I came to the game.</p>
<p>"Harry you need to stop daydreaming or else all the seats will be taken" Hermione warned. I stopped thinking and were searching for seats, thankfully there were some empty seating in the front. </p>
<p>While everyone was waiting for the players come out, "Hello and welcome to the Hogwarts Final Quidditch Game of this school year, Today's game is Hufflepuff VS Slytherin" they announced as the team players started to come out on each side of the arena. Everyone was screaming and cheering for their team, I did too while looking for Cedric.</p>
<p>As the player take their position as the goalie releases the budgers and quaffles. Once she opens them, the game started and everyone kept going for the balls. While Cedric and the opposite team player were fighting over the golden snitch. They were flying in and out of the arena trying to push the other person out while also trying to catch the golden snitch. Meanwhile, the Hufflepuffs scored 20 point with Slytherin 0.</p>
<p>Cedric was quite close to getting the seeker but then accidentally hitting onto another team player which slowed him down. The slytherin seeker took advantage and chased the golden snitch down. When Cedric bumped into his team member she fell down and slytherin won 20 points with that disadvantage. It was the final round with both of the teams having 20 points.</p>
<p>Soon, Cedric started playing more aggressively. Him and the Slytherin opponent both chasing after the golden snitch. It wasn't long until he pushed his opponent off and finally caught it. Meaning that Hufflepuff won the game. I cheered Cedric on and for a moment he sees me and winks at me, it honestly made me blush a little but it was cute of him to do so.</p>
<p>Once the game ended there was going to be an after party at 7 pm. And I was going to congratulate him there, I've never been so proud of him.</p>
<p>- Cedric's POV</p>
<p>  While I was in my room changing clothes everyone was congratulating and cheering me on, "Way to go Ced!" Said my friend Dean. "Thanks" I replied, I got ready and left to walk to the after party. As I was walking I thought I was alone, until I heard some footsteps. I turned back and it seemed to be no one there. I looked one more time and still, no one was there. But then someone grabbed my waist, covered my mouth and lead me to a dark room. I tried resisting in order to escape but I quickly fell unconscious</p>
<p>  I woke up and where I was seemed to be a dark storage room. I was tied up in a position where I was on my knees, and from a distance I heard, "Well it's about bloody time you wake up" the voice sounded masculine so I assumed it was a guy. He walked closer and from the window light it showed his pale face, with pure blonde hair, it was Draco Malfoy. </p>
<p>  He suddenly punched me in the face a couple times until I started bleeding, my hair was messy and I looked down. He then kneeled down to be the same height as me and grabbed my jaw for me to forcefully look at him, "What the hell do you want from me Malfoy?" I growled. He used his unoccupied hand to reach for his dagger, Draco took it out and put it against his neck and said the following,</p>
<p>"Say a word to Potter again and you're dead, Diggory. Oh and if you also tell anyone about this, your family will feel pain"</p>
<p>  Once he said that he dragged me to the ground and left me there. It took me hours to get out and once I did I went back to my room to clean myself from looking like I just got beaten up. And thankfully, no one was in the room. I got cleaned up and all I did was sob, I wouldn't last a day without Harry. I love him so much, I would give up anything just to be with him. But this also meant that I'd be dead as well,</p>
<p>God damn you Draco!</p>
<p>- Harry's POV</p>
<p>  I was there at the party, searching for Cedric but he was no where to be found. Asking multiple people where he was but no one had a clue. Soon after I gave up and left the party with no hope, while I was walking back to my room Draco was walking towards the other direction, "Hey Draco!" I called him. He glared at me, "Do you know where Cedric went?" I asked, "How would I know you mud blood!" he scoffed then stormed off. That was quite rude but why would he just disappear like that, is he okay?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Usually in fan fictions, Draco is perceived as the mean and evil one. Not always does he want to be the villain, maybe he just wants be good this one time. For him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Cedric's POV</p><p>I tried avoiding Harry as much as I could, trying to move on in life, but I just couldn't. Even with friends around I still felt the same emptiness, I just pretended to be okay so no one would be suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>At nights I would drown myself in sorrow, thinking about him and how lonely I felt. I didn't realize this but I soon fell into a depressive state, what even was the point of living when I can't be with the person I love. I don't even care if I sound dramatic, I just want to be with Harry again. To hear his voice, feel his touch, see his adorable smile. I can't stand it anymore.</p><p>- Harry's POV</p><p>I don't get why Cedric just disappeared in thin air. It hurt me deeply like a knife stabbed in my heart, especially since he didn't tell me why he had to leave all of the sudden. I keep thinking too much about this situation, I need a smoking break.</p><p> </p><p>I left my room in secret, it was 11 pm. I snuck out to a balcony and grabbed a single cigarette from my pocket and got the lighter then lit it up. As I was taking puffs of the cig I heard a voice, "Smoking can kill you Potter" Draco said behind my ear. "Why do you care?" I asked, turning around. We were a feet away and I exhaled and blew the smoke on his face, "I go through shit too you know" I said as I leaned against the cement wall. "Well that's understandable" Draco replied, "want to take a hit?" I suggest taking the cigarette out of my mouth and passing it to him. He takes the cigarette and smokes it, then exhales and the smoke came out of his nose while looking up. </p><p> </p><p>It was quite hot seeing him do that, with his side profile too. God damn it Harry stop that! "It's nights like this that feel quite shitty" Draco said, "I get what you mean" I took my cigarette back and continued to smoke a bit more. "What happened to you?" He asked, "Someone I knew left me without a warning" I sighed looking down. "That's a shame" as Draco finished his sentence I could see him trying to hide a smirk, it was a bit weird but I just ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>By the time I finished my cigarette. I dropped it on the floor and stomped on it, "Perhaps we do this more often, I'd like to get to know you better. Maybe it's time we finally find peace." Draco presented, confused as I was, I agreed to his offer.</p><p> </p><p>Every night we would sneak out of our rooms at exactly 11:25 pm. Cigarette after cigarette, talk after the talk. Maybe befriending Draco wasn't as bad as I thought, yeah he was still hot headed at times but he was a good listener. Turns out he suffered a lot, mostly about not being good enough and his fear of being disowned by his father. But it felt right to just be the shoulder he cried to, especially during times like that.</p><p> </p><p>One thing lead to another with these nightly smoke sessions and suddenly when our eyes locked together, it's just gave me a wanted desire to feel his soft lips. And when that thought came across my head, he kissed me. Our lips touched as the cigarette smoke polluted the air, his sweet taste around the poisonous smell. While it went from sudden lips brushing to tongue swirling, I couldn't stop but think about Cedric. The guilt I had even doing this with another man felt so wrong, but it felt like forever since I was touched like this. Was I becoming this desperate for physical touch? </p><p> </p><p>It was as if I was addicted, like cigarettes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. twelve (s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry’s POV</p>
<p>As I continued this affair with Draco, it felt so different when I was around him. It was less romantic and more lustful, the opposite as how it was with Cedric. We weren’t dating either, it was just platonic kissing and sometimes I’d rub his erection through his tight fitting pants to turn him on. As sexual as that already sounded that’s how far we would only go, nothing else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes I even wonder if we’ll go further than that, maybe date as well. But was I really ready to just let go of Cedric like that? And now that I think of it, why was it all of the sudden that Draco swooped in once Cedric was out of the picture? He used to say the meanest things, but now he likes to moan my name under his breath. It confused me a lot, something felt off.</p>
<p>smut ahead ❤️</p>
<p>It was one of those nights again, we were kissing in the Gryffindor lounge room while we did our best to not wake anyone up. “Harry, maybe it’s time for us to move on” Draco said as he ended the kiss. “What you mean?” not getting the memo, “Please suck me off Harry, I really need it this time” Draco begged in a desperate tone. I agreed to it as he positioned himself on the couch, I went on my knees and removed his pants along with his boxers and his erect cock came out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first I swirled the tip with my tongue then started sucking all of it. I could hear Draco whimper a bit but resisting to be any louder. I sucked a bit harder, hallowing my lips then looked up to see Draco’s reaction. He arched his neck looking up while combing his hair, it was cute seeing him struggle, I know he wanted to moan so bad but we’d be in big trouble if someone saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as I was sucking, Draco suddenly grabbed my head and started to fuck my mouth. I didn’t do anything about it and just let it happen, feeling him hitting it deep in my throat. It did feel nice seeing him this way, in his most desperate times. But it wasn’t far until he finally came in my mouth, I swallowed it all as he finally pulled out. He put his boxers and pants back on, them he grabbed my chin, tilted my head up for me to receive a kiss from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later we smoked after that. I really don’t see the problem with smoking, it doesn’t feel as bad as how other people perceived it. But maybe it was mostly because smoking felt fun when Draco was around, always taking turns sharing one cigarette in the same balcony like always. Cigarettes after sex felt so, relieving. Seeing him light it up and exhaling the smoke fancies me in a way I couldn’t explain that well.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why was it so good to smoke, yet it’s so poisonous. Maybe cigarettes just remind me of my relationship with Draco. It feels good to be touched again, but I still think about Cedric. When me and Draco kiss, my mind still thinks of him over and over and I don’t get it. I wonder how Cedric would react if he knew about this. Surely he’d be pissed and hate me, but I still wanted him to be my future. Not just the past</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i don’t even know</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry's POV</p>
<p>"Was I even happy?" I asked myself as I inhaled my cigarette. "What are you thinking about?" Draco budged in, I looked at him and blew smoke on his face, "Do you enjoy our little relationship going on?" He said as he took my cigarette, "Yeah" replied. "Would you ever want anything more than this? Like dating perhaps" Draco suggested, leaning against the baluster railing, looking deep into my eyes as his lips held onto the cancer stick. I got closer to him, "Perhaps" He then grabbed my waist with his unoccupied hand.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to get going, I have to do something for school later on" I said, kissing his cheek. He acknowledged me and we both went out separate ways until next time.</p>
<p>April 24, 12:28 am</p>
<p>Coughing from the smoke I inhaled, Draco chuckled at my pain. He took the cig and inhaled it a few times, I looked at him and he held my chin, tilting my head up to see him clearer. Then he started to lean forward for a kiss, but before our lips could touch I heard sudden foot steps. I tilted my head and it was— Cedric. His eyes filled with tears, I was in complete shock. Then he stormed away and never said a word, "CEDRIC!" I yelled out, letting go of Draco and tried to follow him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stay away from me.." his voice sounded brittle, "Cedric I can explain!—"<br/>"How the hell can you explain that"<br/>"Well you're the one that left me! You haven't even written me a letter!" I defended myself. Aside from the tears running down his face, his body looked calm yet I know a lot was going through his mind. "Draco threatened to kill me if I ever talked to you because he wants you.." he sighed. When he said that, I felt so betrayed by Draco, I was filled with endless amounts of rage by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Avada-Kadavra!" yelled Draco, I was quick to push me and Cedric away from the spell and dodge it. I grabbed my wand and said, "expelliarmus" hitting Draco to the ground. I ran up to him and put my wand on him, "Leave me and Cedric alone! If you try to do anything to us you will me dead to me" I kicked him in his stomach then ran away with Cedric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were in the Gryffindor lounge room sitting next to the fire place. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know who I was at that time, I let myself go because you weren't there and I was just so desperate. Please forgive me Cedric" I apologized in a sincere tone, while looking down. Cedric hugged me, "I won't let anything get in the way of our love ever again" he replied. I looked a him, then we kissed. </p>
<p>It felt right being in his arms, it was always him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it was always you, Cedric"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry's POV</p><p>It was finally over, everything went back to normal. But I felt more happier, he just gave me so much joy. I stopped smoking cigarettes and only focused on him, every little thing he did made me happy.</p><p> </p><p>I was with Hermione and Ron in the library, Hermione was searching for books with me and Ron were just there for company. "Harry look!" Ron pointes and there was Cedric studying, "go talk to him!" He smiled and I walked over to him, "need some company?" I asked. Cedric turned around and smiled, "hey Harry" I sat down next to him, "what are you studying for?" I tilted my head to the side, focusing on the book he's reading. "I'm studying for N.E.W.T.S tomorrow" he replied, although he did sound a bit nervous, I smiled, "I'm sure you'll pass it Ced" I put my hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss kiss kiss!" Ron quietly cheered as Hermione slapped his arm, "Ow!" He said, "leave them alone!" She warned.  We were both blushing to the point it was very obvious. Cedric looked back at me and smiled a bit, then patted my head which left my long hair a bit messy but I didn't mind it. </p><p> </p><p>While Cedric was studying, I was just sketching on a piece of scrap paper. Sometimes I'd even peck his cheek to distract him a bit, it was always cute seeing him blush.</p><p>5:39 pm</p><p>We left the library and Cedric was dropping me off to my dorm. "It was nice having your company around Harry" Cedric said with a warm smile, "I believe you'll pass the exam, and when you do I'll be very proud of you" I replied. We hugged and then I went to my dorm</p><p>next day, 2:03 pm</p><p>School was almost over and I just kept looking at the clock, the seventh years were taking the N.E.W.T.S exam and I just wanted to see Cedric. The bell finally rung and I rushed out of the classroom and ran to Cedrics class, without stopping I eventually found him and he caught me running towards him and he smiled. As we got closer to each other he went into a position were we could hug and when we were close we hugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you pass?" I eagerly asked, he looked at me and frowned. My mood dropped, "Ced... I'm so sorry-" I stopped my sentenced as I caught him looking to the side trying to hide his laughter. I playfully hit his arm, "Cedric don't fool me like that!" I sulked and he bursted into laughter. "Okay okay.. I passed" he finally answered, our lips came in contact. I've never been so proud of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry's POV</p>
<p>It was the last week of school, and on Friday was graduation for the 7th years. It was Thursday and me and Cedric were sitting under the trees, my head laying on top of his lap while he played with my long hair as we were both talking about our school year. But the thought of him leaving me still bothered me, "You look upset, are you okay Harry?" Cedric inquired, "I just- I'm still bothered by the fact I'll be alone next year..." I confessed with a sigh.</p>
<p> "Again, I promise you'll be fine. I know you'll feel lonely at times but I promise you I'll write to you everyday" He exclaimed, "Promise you will stay with me?" I asked, "Promise" Cedric kissed my forehead and I blushed a little.</p>
<p>Graduation Day</p>
<p>I was sitting on the side with Ron and Hermione, waiting patiently until Dumbledore. Until we heard him announce, "Good evening Students. We all know that we're here for the 7th years graduating this year-" i stopped listening to Dumbledore as Cedric was waving at me from far away, smiling. I waved back and listened to him again, "I am proud of each and everyone of you can hope you continue your journey of being a wizard!" </p>
<p>Applause filled the room as Professor Minerva started to name all the 7th years. I clapped for all of them, waiting for Cedric's name to be called on. "Cedric Diggory!" The professor announced, while Cedric was walking to the stage i stood up and loudly cheered for him until he got back onto his seat.</p>
<p>Eventually, the ceremony ended. I exited the room to find Cedric, looking all around campus when he was nowhere to be found. But then there he was, standing under the tree we hung out on yesterday. He was looking around as well like he was looking for me, I sprinted to him, "Cedric!" I yelled. He was running to me as well until our arms locked together, feeling his warmth in my arms. We stopped the hug and for a moment we were just looking at each other in pure happiness until Cedric broke the silence as his lips mashed into mine. I could feel everyone looking at us while we did this, but I didn't seem to care enough and let everything unfold. </p>
<p>We stopped and his hand cupped the side of my cheek, with his adoring gaze. A tear came out of my ear, "I'm proud of you Ced" I said loud enough so that he could hear me. "I love you Harry" he smiled, "Okay love birds!" Ron interrupted. Hermione rolled her eyes and went up to Cedric, "Congratulations Cedric" She congratulated, "Thanks Hermione" Cedric replied, still blushing from Ron's comment.</p>
<p>This was it, this was the end of a chapter. But I just have to say that this isn't over yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry's POV</p><p>It was the last week of school, and on Friday was graduation for the 7th years. It was Thursday and me and Cedric were sitting under the trees, my head laying on top of his lap while he played with my long hair as we were both talking about our school year. But the thought of him leaving me still bothered me, "You look upset, are you okay Harry?" Cedric inquired, "I just- I'm still bothered by the fact I'll be alone next year..." I confessed with a sigh.</p><p> "Again, I promise you'll be fine. I know you'll feel lonely at times but I promise you I'll write to you everyday" He exclaimed, "Promise you will stay with me?" I asked, "Promise" Cedric kissed my forehead and I blushed a little.</p><p>Graduation Day</p><p>I was sitting on the side with Ron and Hermione, waiting patiently until Dumbledore. Until we heard him announce, "Good evening Students. We all know that we're here for the 7th years graduating this year-" i stopped listening to Dumbledore as Cedric was waving at me from far away, smiling. I waved back and listened to him again, "I am proud of each and everyone of you can hope you continue your journey of being a wizard!" </p><p>Applause filled the room as Professor Minerva started to name all the 7th years. I clapped for all of them, waiting for Cedric's name to be called on. "Cedric Diggory!" The professor announced, while Cedric was walking to the stage i stood up and loudly cheered for him until he got back onto his seat.</p><p>Eventually, the ceremony ended. I exited the room to find Cedric, looking all around campus when he was nowhere to be found. But then there he was, standing under the tree we hung out on yesterday. He was looking around as well like he was looking for me, I sprinted to him, "Cedric!" I yelled. He was running to me as well until our arms locked together, feeling his warmth in my arms. We stopped the hug and for a moment we were just looking at each other in pure happiness until Cedric broke the silence as his lips mashed into mine. I could feel everyone looking at us while we did this, but I didn't seem to care enough and let everything unfold. </p><p>We stopped and his hand cupped the side of my cheek, with his adoring gaze. A tear came out of my ear, "I'm proud of you Ced" I said loud enough so that he could hear me. "I love you Harry" he smiled, "Okay love birds!" Ron interrupted. Hermione rolled her eyes and went up to Cedric, "Congratulations Cedric" She congratulated, "Thanks Hermione" Cedric replied, still blushing from Ron's comment.</p><p>This was it, this was the end of a chapter. But I just have to say that this isn't over yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Harry's POV</p><p>I sighed in despair, looking out of my window on my train ride to Hogwarts. Once Cedric graduated, we both moved into a small cottage fit for the both of us and spent the whole summer traveling around London. It felt so great traveling, not only that but with him. </p><p>But that's all in the past and now it's time to let him go for a while, although I will miss him, "Harry, are you alright? Missing Cedric already?" Hermione asked. I nodded, "I'm sure he'll write to you from time to time" She reassured me, I smiled and we arrived back to Hogwarts.</p><p>Me, Ron, and Hermione were walking back into our dorms unpacking our luggage. School was the same as well, I guess I had to get used to sleeping without him by side. His smile and his adoring gray eyes made me tear up a bit just by thinking about it, but I know he'd be proud of me and how I've been doing recently. </p><p>But days passed and it all just felt the same, I was grateful Ron and Hermione's presence but I couldn't stop but think of him still. It was 7 pm and I was busy almost finishing homework in my door, my window was open and a bird entered with a note. I smiled and walked over to the owl, I grabbed the note and opened it,</p><p>Dearest Harry,</p><p>Miss me? I do really miss you a lot, studying as a Healer has been very time consuming for me. I apologize for not writing to you frequently, but I promise to write to you whenever I have the spare time to. How have you been? How's quidditch for you? Have you been studying? Getting good grades? I hope you're doing well so far back in Hogwarts. Every night it hurts to sleep by myself in bed, without you, I'm so used to you in my arms it just doesn't feel right. And at times I do feel very lonely, but then I remember the times we've been together and it just makes me smile every time. If you're ever lonely, just know that i'm here spiritually. Looking forward for you to write back, I love you</p><p>xoxo, C.D</p><p>(P.S. Did you steal my favorite sweater before you left? I've been trying to find it but it's nowhere to be found. But that's fine, at least you'll have something that'll remind you of me)</p><p>When I finished reading the letter, I looked down and smirked, "Yeah, I guess I did steal his sweater." The smirk turned into a full smile as I landed onto my bed with the piece of written paper still in my hand, thinking about him. Oh do I love him</p><p>- Cedric's POV</p><p>I finished washing my plates after I ate my dinner. Training really stressed me out, I just felt so busy. When I turned around, there was white owl with a note, I knew instantly it was Harry. I walked in a face pace and grabbed the note from the owl as it flew alway, I opened the letter and there it said</p><p>Dear Cedric,</p><p>I missed you too. And to answer your questions, I've been doing pretty well actually great, well, except for the times I'd feel lonely without you. But anyways, it was a bit difficult being the Leader and Seeker at the same time but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it eventually. Lastly, I've been doing well in school like always. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, it's been a while since i've been in your arms and it feels like it's been an eternity but I'm just exaggerating. But really, I miss you so much and I would really love to see you again. I hope you are studying well for healing, I heard it's a really difficult career but pays off really well. But no matter what, you'll always have my support and I'll always be your #1 supporter. I love you too!</p><p>Sincerely, H.P</p><p>(P.S. Yes, I did steal your sweater. But I swear it was on accident! I was rushing to pack my luggage and I'm sure it was with my bundle of clothes but I promise I'll give it to you back xoxo)</p><p>Once I finished reading the last sentence. My happiness raised up again and I just had memories of him, it just fills me with joy just to even think of him.</p><p> </p><p>I promise we'll be forever til the very end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It just saddens me to know this series ended, but it had to happen eventually. If you're reading this, thank you for reading through this. I really do genuinely appreciate you guys. But I might consider add bonus chapters, although it really just depends on my mood. Maybe one shots of when Harry and Cedric were traveling in London during the summer. But that's all for now, thank you very much !!</p><p>signing off xo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>